What love was like
by Coolgirl123
Summary: Malon, now grown up, never forgot that Link would some day return to her. When he finally comes back from Termina, they reunite, and romance ensues. However...There is something that can tear them apart...Will they manage to keep their love strong?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: My first try at a Zelda fic and I decided to make it a Malon/Link one! So don't flame me! Just read and tell me how you like it! If you are a fan I praise you and if not well…read!

If only you could see the tears  
In the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart  
Just one more time…

Soft raindrops pattered the ground, lightning illuminated the world, but only for a moment, clouds covered the sky shrouding the land in darkness. At that moment all light was gone from the world…And even though peace was once restored to this realm, the beings of the place still feared darkness that came from ominous storms, or the end of a prosperous day….

However… On this day… There was but one shred of hope left in this fearful, forbidden land…

In the vast lands of this realm a maiden who lived with her father on their ranch stood in the rain, hands over her heart, despite the weather. The girl was currently seventeen years old, had flaming red hair, cerulean blue eyes, fair skin, and was currently drenched from head to toe. She was singing a song and song whose haunting melody flooded the darkness and chased away the gloom. A song that she once learned from her mother…. A song that called a friend…A song…A song that…once helped her discover the one she loved.

The girl, who went by the name of Malon, stopped her singing and looked up into the overhanging clouds. All the worry clouded her eyes, and tears ran down her cheeks landing on the already sodden ground. It was so wet it was hard to tell whether it was the pouring rain or her ever-flowing tears. The girl reached into her apron and pulled out a rose, its petals soaked with water droplets. But she hugged it to her heart…It was all she had left of him…

"Link…Oh…Link…Please come back…"

The clouds swirled; darkening evermore as the music ebbed away. Her crying ceased and she broke out into sobs.

"Please…Come back to me…Please…"

Thick tendrils of darkness penetrated the light from her melody and she resumed singing, shoving the darkness away. The ground was heavy with her tears.

"Because…I love you…" The last words were barely a whisper above the barely visible setting sun. It was only there for a moment, but Malon took notice of it quickly through teary soft eyes. It was the only glance of sun she had seen for a while and she wasn't about to let it go. Like him…

"Th-that is my hope…I-I think…But when the sun fades…so do these memories…I-I don't want to forget you Link…" Tears poured down her already wet face. "I can't…"

Now the singing stopped, and the rain continued pouring. The clouds moved across the sky, blocking the sun out of her view. The girl dropped to her knees, her head in her hands. Tears flowing through her fingers.

"I won't! You'll come back, I know you will!" She lay on the ground before her father found her and hurried her inside. The music followed, the rose stayed.

It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me?

In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me?

Wow…. That's sooooooooo beautiful! I think I might cry…. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh…sorry…Ahem…Don't mind me! Tell me how you like it. I promise I'll continue right away with this one!


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters.

A loud 'Oof'' rang throughout the ranch as Link, 12 years old and Hero of Time, surprisingly fell to the ground on his back. He sat up, grunted in pain, and watched as his friend, Malon of Lon Lon Ranch hurried to him, her hand outstretched.

"_Link, are you alright?" She giggled. "How'd you manage to fall off Epona twice in one day?" She laughed again as she watched Link sigh and take her hand._

"Leave me alone." He said irritatingly, although his eyes were playful. With Malon's help he stood up.

_Malon once again laughed as he dusted himself off. "Now Link," She teased. "I'm sure denying the situation any further won't make it better." _

_Link looked at her and put his face in his hands, shaking his head. "You'll just never stop, will you?" He sighed._

_Malon giggled again, and shook her head. "Well, I only stop when you don't make a fool of yourself." _

_He glared, and stuck his lip out in a fake pout. "Ok, how about we just forget about it and continue our lesson. I'll have you know that I was paying perfect attention for a while!" _

_She laughed. He was toying with her she knew. She didn't care. He was making her laugh. And besides it was funny! She took that moment laugh one last time._

"_You're right. Let's continue riding." And with that she climbed back onto her horse, Aria, and took off at a gallop. Link climbed atop Epona and followed suit._

_They rode for a few hours without any more interruptions. They were having so much fun that Link even tried to race Malon around the track, not knowing that Malon was the one who originally set the record at the time._

"_Are you sure you want to race me Link? I'm not the best, but I'm a pretty decent rider!" _

_Link nodded. "Of course! You do remember, Malon, that I have been training a lot on my adventures. I even took a few lessons at archery at the Gerudo Fortress!"_

_Malon goggled. "Really? Wow, I never knew that. I'm impressed…" She mumbled the last few words. He didn't hear her though. Truth to be known, she didn't want him to hear her. It would have embarrassed her._

_She sighed in relief as she saw him nod again. "Yup, I've gotten one of the highest scores. But anyway, I think it's time I stop setting myself on past experiences and focus on the ones at hand. This is my first time riding against you." _

_He said this boldly, and Malon giggled. He made her feel so special and so loved. If only she could tell him that…_

_Leaning onto Aria's mane she pushed her feet into her sides lightly. Link grabbed Epona's mane and grinned at Malon. She smiled back and then they were off._

_Link got a head start and was a few feet ahead of Malon. But Malon, grinning, pushed her feet into Aria's sides and spurred her on. Link was laughing and smirking back at Malon as he directed Epona over the fences._

"_Guess, when you said you were a good rider, you were mistaken!" He laughed as he rode. Malon smirked, and urged Aria on. _

_She rode faster until she came at Epona's heels. Then Malon swerved Aria to one side and soon she was right beside Link. Link grinned at her._

"_Well, you might prove me wrong after all, Mal." He had a smug look on his face. It made Malon smile._

"_I guess so, fairy boy!" He looked dumbstruck for a moment as Malon dug her heels into Aria's sides and she was soon ahead of Link. The finish line was right in front of Malon, only a few yards. She was so close! He wouldn't be able to catch up to her now! _

_As she was just about to cross it she grinned back at Link and Aria rode across the line and kept running until Malon cried at her to stop. Aria stopped and Malon turned her around to be face to face with Link._

_Link goggled at her. "Wow…Malon…I-I uh…wow…" _

_Malon grinned and laughed. "I told you I was good, fairy boy. Although I do feel I need more practice…"_

_Link laughed. "Practice? You were so good Malon!"_

_Malon nodded. "I do believe so…Although you were good too and-" She stopped herself. Ye goddesses, what am I doing? She thought. I know better than to act like a fool in front of Link! She mentally slapped herself and nodded at Link._

"_I mean together we were equally good," She said nervously._

_Link nodded. "I think so too, Malon. But my mind seemed to have wandered elsewhere during our race and since you seem so skilled at riding perhaps you could teach me some more again some time?" He gave her a sheepish grin. He didn't want to add that his mind was actually wandering to thinking about Malon for the whole race. He actually liked her a lot too. But she couldn't know that! Not yet, anyway._

_Malon nodded and blushed. "Of-of course, Link." _

_Link smiled at her and began to walk Epona to the stables with Malon close behind. While they walked Malon began thinking._

'_Whew! That was close! Goddesses, I have to be more careful! He could've figured out that I like him…' She thought._

_It was true. Malon had a crush on Link for a quite some time now, since the first time she saw him in the castle's market. She had thought the 'fairy boy from the forest' was cute and instantly began liking him. It was taking a huge effort to keep her feelings for him hidden._

_They soon reached the stables and they put their horses in the stall. Link rubbed Epona's mane while Malon brushed Aria's coat. Soon, she came over to pet Epona too._

"_Wow Link, you've been taking real good care of Epona haven't you?" She asked, blushing a little._

_He nodded. "Yes, I think she's really taken to having me as her owner." He turned to her, his smile kind. "Although, I know she'll never forget you."_

_Malon blushed again and hung her head so he could not see her flushed cheeks. She walked briskly ahead of Link, leading the way to the house. Link looked up and saw that the sky was dark and the sun was barely below the trees._

"_Hey Mal, it's late. Maybe I should get home while it's still light out…"_

_Malon stopped walking. 'Oh no! I wanted to spend some more time with him! He can't leave yet!'_

_She turned to Link, her voice was nervous. "But it's…getting dark and uh…you know how those stalchildren can get at night…and…"_

_Link looked doubtful. "Gee…I don't know, Malon. It is getting late and if I hurry now I can get home while it's still light out."_

_Malon shook her head. "Oh please, Link! I would really like it if you could stay! Please, for a few days, at least! You have become my best friend!"_

_Link nodded. She seemed to really want her to stay and he didn't want her to be sad. Besides, deep down, he was really trying get home early because he was embarrassed and he knew he would make a fool of himself around her. 'Oh well.' he thought. 'What's a few days gonna do? I do enjoy spending time with her and I really don't have anything I need to do…'_

_He smiled at her. "Of course, you will need to ask your father and…"_

_He didn't get to finish. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a hug, unable to keep herself back anymore._

_Link was surprised at first but then relaxed a bit and realized this is what he had wanted all along. Malon blushed, and quickly broke away from him. Her face was as red as a beet._

_"Oh! Um…um…um…S-sorry…Link…"_

_Link had never seen her more embarrassed in his life so he held up a hand. "It's ok, Malon. You did nothing wrong." He added._

_Malon smiled, reassured, but still blushing as they started for the house. When they reached it, Malon opened the door and a non-too-familiar site greeted them. _

_"Dad!" Malon giggled. "Dad, wake up! Link's here!" When her father didn't wake up she looked at Link and the two grinned at each other. Smiling, she picked up one of the many Cuccos that littered the floor and brought it near her father. It let out a scream and her father was up in an instant._

_"What in tarnation!" He yelled. Link and Malon laughed loudly at his outburst and stepped in front of him._

_"Oh, hi sweetie. How are ya? I haven't seen ya since this morn'!" He exclaimed._

_"Oh father!" She giggled. "You did see me this morning but I think you were asleep! But I am fine, father." She nodded._

_Talon threw his head back and laughed. "Of course! Nothing wrong with getting a little nap in every now and then, right?"_

_"Right, father." She laughed._

_Link decided to make himself known. "Hi Talon!" He said, cheerfully._

_"Ah, Link. How ya doin'?" He smiled._

"_Fine, sir. And you?" _

"_Quite fine, actually." He looked him over. "Wow lad, yer sprouting up since I last saw you. Who old are ya?"_

"_I've just turned twelve, sir." Link answered._

_Talon smiled. "Ah, a regular young man, if you ask me." He turned to Malon. "So what did ya need me for, Malon?"_

_Malon's smile turned into a nervous frown. "Well, uh, actually father I wanted to know if…uh…"_

"_Come on, Malon. I can't understand ya when ya talk like that!" Talon laughed._

_Malon gulped. She didn't ask much of her father. Surely, he wouldn't mind if she asked if Link could spend a few nights there. She looked at Link and he gave her a comforting smile. Malon seemed to feel more at ease then, and she gathered up her courage._

"_Well, father," she started. "I just wanted to know if…Link could spend a few nights here?"_

_Her father smiled, and she felt relieved. "Of course he can, Mal. What did ya think I would say? No, he can't, he has to leave?"_

_Malon blushed. "Kinda…I mean I didn't want to pressure you or anything but…"_

"_Pressure me? Of what? You're always working so well and are a great help around the ranch."_

"_But…I meant only that…"_

_He held up a hand. "That's enough, Mal. He can stay. That is final, ok?" _

_She smiled at her father and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, Dad!"_

_He smiled back and ruffled her hair. "Your welcome, sweetie." He walked to kitchen. "Now you kids go play or something and I'll get dinner ready."_

_Malon was jubilant. "Thanks, Dad!" _

_Link opened his mouth to speak but in one swift movement, Malon grabbed his arm and ran out of there, joyously to the stables. "Thanks, Talon!" He managed to say._

Moments later, Link and Malon were out in the field, petting Epona and Aria and watching the clouds pass by. 

_Malon sighed, leaning back on her arms and letting the cool night air brush her face. 'Gosh, she's so pretty.' Link thought._

_Malon looked a t Link, which made him blush and turn his head away. Malon giggled silently. 'He was looking at me…' she thought._

_She turned her attention to the sky again and saw that the clouds were moving away from the moon. It shined down, illuminating the clouds, basking her and Link in its silver white glow. It seemed to somehow know she wanted her 'moment' with Link to be special. She smiled at Link and he smiled back._

_"What?" He asked, realizing she had asked her something._

_"I said, how do you like it? You know going on adventures and traveling a lot?"_

_He shrugged. "It's fun."_

_She sat up, and looked at him. "Just fun? That's all? Come on, there's got to be something else. Tell me, what do you do?"_

_Link stared at her, surprised. 'Why is she so interested? Can it be possible that she-Nah…' "Well usually in the afternoon I ride around Hyrule Field on Epona, and then travel to certain areas like Hylian Lake, Death Mountain…Places like that."_

_Malon seemed drawn by his story, however. "Wow, I've never even been to any of those places!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I mean I've been to Hyrule Castle and the Market but I've never really seen any other parts of Hyrule."_

_Link stared at her in disbelief. "You haven't?"_

_Malon shook her head. "No. In fact, the only things I ever see day after day are the insides of this ranch. You're so lucky."_

_Link's face showed sympathy and then they both were silent for a few minutes. Both longed to say something but were too embarrassed. Finally, it was Link who spoke._

_"I would like too…take you with me…to some places one day…" He stuttered._

_Malon smiled shyly. "I-I'd like that too."_

_They looked at each other for a few moments more before a voice called them._

_"Malon! Link! Come inside, now! Dinner's ready!"_

_Link quickly got up and offered Malon his hand. She grinned and stood up with his help. She smirked and then began to run ahead of him to the house._

_"Come on, fairy boy!" She laughed. "Dinner's ready!"_

Link sat back in his chair, well nourished and full, similar to his companions who were currently finishing up their meals. 

_"Wow, Dad…" Malon said, when she finally finished eating. "That was really good." _

_Her father grinned. "Thanks Malon."_

_"We never had food this great before! Where did you buy it?" She asked inquisitively. _

_"I didn't buy it, Mal. I grew it."_

_Malon looked disbelieving. "Grew it? But our garden isn't tended enough to produce crops yet!"_

_He shook his head. "That's where yer wrong, Mal. I have been tending the garden in between running the ranch. And since we made such good milk this summer I got paid more than I normally would at the market. So I was able to buy things like meat."_

_Malon smiled. "Oh, Father! I'm so happy for you!"_

_He grinned. "Thanks Mal." He then turned to Link. "So Link, how'd ya like the food?"_

_Link nodded. "It was good. I haven't had a meal this good in a long time…"_

_"Well, I'm happy to hear that, Link." He got up and began to remove the dishes from the table. "Now you kids go to bed. I'll clean up."_

_They nodded, got up, and carried their dishes to the sink. Before they left, however, Talon spoke up._

_"Mal, would ya mind showing Link to where he'll sleep? I think there's a space cleared up in the stables for him."_

_Malon nodded. "Sure, dad." She and Link then left Talon to do about his business._

_When they reached the stables Malon showed Link to where he would stay._

_"That's where you can sleep." She pointed to a soft pile of hay in the corner by some horses. It looked so comforting to Link he felt he could've just laid down right then. He set his knapsack down and sat, testing it._

_"I-I'm sorry if it's not too comfortable…" She added, sheepishly. _

_"Nah, it's perfect!" He rested on the hay._

_She giggled at the sight. 'Tee Hee! He looks so cute!' "I bet you haven't uh…slept in a decent place for a while, huh?" She asked._

_He shook his head. "Actually, when I got to places I stay in an cottage in a town or just rest right outside."_

_"Sounds adventurous!" 'Wow, to sleep someplace other than the usual bed!'_

_Link nodded. "It is, but you do miss sleeping indoors or in a nice bed." _

_"Yeah…" She became nervous now. "So, uh…how about I uh…leave you so you can sleep and I'll see you in the morning."_

_He yawned sleepily. "Ok. I'll see you in the morn'."_

_Malon smiled at him. "You too." She walked towards the door._

_"Malon?" He asked._

_She turned. "What?"_

"Thanks for everything." He smiled and she felt timid and her legs felt weak.

"Y-Your welcome…" She left, thinking to herself.

A/N: Ooohhhhh! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so bad for leaving it there! Forgive me, I wanted to make it longer but it seemed long enough! Whew! So ok, read and I'll write more soon!


End file.
